


Кружка пива через века

by anosmaleh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, грустные размышления, почти pov
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: — Какими они были? — заинтересованность всё возрастала.Какое-то помятое подобие улыбки появилось на лице Тора.





	Кружка пива через века

В 2381 году жизнь вселенной уже разительно отличалась от жизни в двадцать первом веке. Другой стала и жизнь на планете Земля. Но какие бы изменения не происходили, людская сущность оставалась прежней. Так что, многочисленные питейные заведения всё ещё оставались популярными. В одном из них, в баре в центре Нью-Йорка, сидел статный, сильный мужчина, поглощая не первую кружку пива. Если бы вам удалось заглянуть ему в лицо в более освещенном помещении, то в вы заметили бы скорбную тоску. Голубые глаза, когда-то сиявшие таинственным светом собственной вселенной, стали тускнее, но та могущественность и доброта всё ещё остались. Сейчас их взгляд бесцельно бродил среди людей, видимо, встретить кого-то знакомого не представлялось возможным. Бармен потревожил его, поставив новую кружку.

— Всё в порядке, уверен, что, — кивнул головой на пиво, — оно не будет лишним?

— Могу выпить и больше, — мужчина оторвался от изучения толпы, вглядываясь в лицо заговорившего с ним.

— Неладно в жизни? Можешь поделиться, моя работа не только по стаканам разливать, но и слушать. Постой, мне знакомо твоё лицо, — но как бы он не напрягал память, нужное имя не приходило на ум.

— Давай, я расскажу тебе, что у меня не так, а ты, возможно, и вспомнишь меня?

Людей практически не было, заведение не славилось популярностью и ранний утренний час тоже не способствовал клиентам. Бармен удобнее облокотился на стойку и приготовился слушать историю очередного вроде бы не совсем незнакомца. Тот, не заставляя себя ждать, начал говорить.

— Нас было много. Всё началось слишком давно. Но для меня намного, намного раньше, нежели для других. Началось всё с семьи, у всех и каждого, всё и всегда начинается с неё. Была она или нет и какой — это уже те вопросы, из которых вытекает последующая жизнь. Но сначала была моя семья, не идеальная, не самая лучшая, но моя, вот что важно. Мать и отец, а потом появился брат. Говорить обо всём этом слишком долго, отдельная история, влияющая на иное. Но я был счастлив, как ребёнок, потом как подросток, юноша. Однажды тот юноша столкнулся с реальным миром, и понял, что его счастье было слишком хрупким — так всегда и бывает со слишком самоуверенными и, наверное, счастливыми. С семьёй было тяжело, но главной проблемой стал брат. Проблемой, растянувшейся на года, но в конце концов окончившейся миром. На слишком короткое время.

Но именно это свело меня с людьми, именно с людьми, которых я до этого не знал. Они перевернули мой мир. Если ты хочешь перевернуть мир, просто найди нужных людей. Я нашёл. Сейчас ты всё поймёшь, но не уходи, дослушай.

Среди них, на самом деле, были не только люди, но и иные жители вселенной. Вы вспоминаете о них, пишите и поёте. Человек из железа, зеленый монстр, шпионка, стрелок, капитан, дерево и енот…

Продолжать нет смысла, ведь ты знаешь их, верно?

— Тор… — мгновенное осознание поразило бармена, — Мститель, и другие. Многие считали, что тебя не было, знаешь, ты ушёл, видимо, давно. Мы многое потеряли из-за засекречивания и смертей, и прочего. Например, Натали Романофф, она умерла рано, почти не оставив после себя ничего.

— Так случается, похоже, что люди забывают, — Тор усмехнулся, — Натали. Наташа оставила Мстителей. Оставила их после себя, ведь была нашей душой, оставила без себя. Страшная потеря. Все потери казались страшными.

— А теперь?

— Теперь я в этом уверен.

— Подожди, получается, многие были неправы. И ты знал её? Лично?

— Да, я знал их всех, — пробормотал он, снова отводя глаза в толпу, — По крайней мере я так думал. Однажды. Очень давно.

— Какими они были? — заинтересованность всё возрастала.

Какое-то помятое подобие улыбки появилось на лице Тора.

— Они… Они были тем лучшим, что я имел в течение всей своей длинной жизни. Мы ругались и мирились, спасали и совершали ошибки. Огромным потрясением для вселенной, и в особенности, если у меня есть право говорить так — для нас, было сражение с Таносом. У нас было две битвы с его армией. Обе мы проиграли, и обе мы выиграли. Ведь мир выстоял. Но какой ценой. — Это было утверждение, не вопрос, давно уже не вопрос.

Взгляд Тора где-то с минуту вновь блуждал по толпе. За эти сотни лет боль притупилась, оставляя место для безграничной тоски. По дням, по местам, по людям. Сейчас он уже не найдёт этого. Да и вообще, оказался здесь почти случайно. Что-то тянуло на эту планету, когда-то покинутую им, казалось, навсегда. Сейчас были свои герои, может, лучшие, чем когда-то они, Тор не знал. Но и тех уже не будет.

— А ведь, большинство из них были просто людьми. Может, чуть больше, чем просто, и некоторые чуть больше, чем людьми, — он по-доброму усмехается своим же словам, — но были же. А теперь они остались лишь в памяти. Просто в моей голове. Даже боги боятся смерти, человек, даже боги не могут привыкнуть к тому, что дороги им существа умирают на их глазах. Так же, как и люди.

Когда-то ведь и правда был такой человек. Несомненно умный, но эгоистичный. Но, О Норны, ваши ли это проделки? Его дорога жизни резко повернула. Человек упал. А потом создал себя заново. И снова падал и снова поднимался, и снова, снова, до последнего своего вздоха. Я рос тысячу лет в сильном, могучем царстве, а он десятки, в своём собственном замкнутом мире, но этот обычный человек из эгоиста стал героем. И когда он умирал, другие знали, что потеряли нечто важное. Вместе с Тони Старком словно ушло наше сердце. Пеппер сказала тогда, что, видимо, это доказательство того, что оно у него было.

Чтобы сейчас не говорили вы, люди, боги боятся терять друзей.

В той выигранной битве, в которой каждый из нас всё же немного проиграл, перемешалось многое. Наташа ушла одной из первых, до последнего спасая дорогого человека. В холодном одиночестве умерла эта девушка, которую бог грома ставил выше асгардских богинь.

Наверное, боги всё же боятся, что не предотвратили того, что могли.

Я потерял мать, отца, друзей, родину, народ. На моих глазах убили брата, сразу же после того, как мы снова стали самыми близкими друг для друга. Мне казалось, что не прошло ни мгновения. А после гибли люди. И дальше — лишь хуже. Начали уходить друзья. Уходить в войнах и сражениях, уходить просто потому, что костюмы, умения, даже сыворотки, не могли удержать их надолго здесь. Пеппер рассказывала своей дочурке, — Тор тепло улыбался, позволяя воспоминаниям о маленькой Морган пролететь перед глазами, — сказки о великих титанах, которых Земля не могла сносить, из-за их огромной силы. Может, поэтому герои уходят так быстро, не знаешь ли ты, человек, родившийся в более просветленный век?

Мир менялся под их перебитыми руками. Иногда мне сложно поверить, что я был участником, находился там и помогал изменениям свершиться.

После Тони и Наташи ушёл Стив. Сначала действительно просто ушёл — счастья искал в своём прошлом. Сокол, перенявший его бремя, ненадолго пережил Баки, погибшего в бою, защищающего друга. Пеппер успела понянчиться с внуком, в котором видела черты своего мужа. Ванда искала для себя новый свет, после потери брата и любви, но так не нашла. В последний раз я видел её на милой планете с висячими садами. Питер и Стрендж ушли на задание, с которого не вернулись. Стражи затерялись в своей галактике, почти одновременно с ними мы перестали получать сигналы и от Кэрол. Скотт счастливо жил со своей семьёй, как и Бартон. Валькирия всё ещё со мной, теперь мы вместе управляем новым Асгардом. А последние похороны, на которых я был — Старка. После приходил лишь к могилам. Боги боятся тех же самых вещей, что и люди, ведь, в сущности, мы не слишком-то отличаемся.

Всё изменилось, человек, который всё ещё слушает меня, как это всегда и происходит. Невыносимо было быть одному там, где когда-то был вместе с близкими. По нашим меркам, время, проведённое с ними — ничтожно мало, но мы стали семьёй. Я не мог вернутся, поэтому вы не слышали о асгардцах. И, спустя года, забывали, меняли, теряли. Когда-нибудь дети будут удивлённо смотреть на того, кто спросит у них, что за Железный Человек.

Я пытался уйти, ведь боги живут долго, и, сказать тебе по секрету, иногда, очень редко, они боятся этой жизни. Это говорю тебе я, бог грома и молний, Тор.

Ты спрашивал, какими они были?

Они собирались изменить мир.

И вокруг них мир сгорел.


End file.
